It started off like normal
by lonely medicbot girl
Summary: summary inside, story is better than summary, warning for Hound/Mirage/OC in later chapters. Hound/Mirage in early chapters. Could be more slash pairings later on. Rated T for now could change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **It starts off a young girl just going out with her friends to a local night club and everything seems to be going fine but then how does she manage to get dragged into the autobots and decepticons war? And why has she been dragged into it?

**Author's****note: **Yes I realise I have not been updating very frequently and I am very sorry! I've been very busy what with GCSE's and having a social life but I promise I will at least TRY to update soon. Any way had this idea and NEEDED to get it on the computer before I forget.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor do I claim to own any transformers, they all belong to their respected owners, I only own the OC's.

**Warnings: **Hound/Mirage/OC in later chapters, Hound/Mirage from beginning

Could be more pairings later on. Enjoy!

"Wow, this club's great!"

The club, known as Chill, was packed full of many different groups of young people, each with their own individual style, bumping and grinding to the loud club and remixed music being played as neon lights danced brightly over the various bodies in the room.

Sat at the bar were three sixteen year old girls.

The eldest of the girls had short, blonde hair and smoky-eye make up; wearing a white corset with black roses decorating it with a pair of blue skinny jeans and black shoes with a small heel. She smiled as she bobbed her head to the beat.

The second eldest was a short girl with barely chin length dark, brown hair; wearing subtle make up, a white boob-tube like top with a black shawl-like cardigan, red jeans and also black shoes with a small heel. This girl was the one who had announced her opinion of the club.

Lastly, the youngest of the girls, who was average height, had dark, brown hair which had been straightened so it almost touched her shoulders. She wore a black leather jacket, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, over a short, tight, strapless dress; the top half was orange, the bottom half, hot pink; with a pair of black heeled ankle boots on her feet.

All three had drinks in hand.

"Yeah, and so are the boys" the blonde giggled, looking over at a group dancing nearby. "C'mon let's go dance" the blonde suggested after so many minutes of simply listening to music, downed the last of her drink and jumped off her stool.

"Maeve, wait!" the shorter brunette yelled over the music, grabbing the girl's wrist. 'Maeve' stopped and turned to face them. "Let Brooke finish her drink."

"Oh, don't let me stop you, you and Nat' go dance, I'll join you in a minute" 'Brooke' replied.

The brunette jumped off her stool and the two of them pushed through the crowd; there were so many people Brooke struggled to keep her eye on her two friends which was probably the reason why she didn't notice the boy who slid onto the stool Natalie had been sat in.

"Hey!"

Brooke snapped her head up to the source of the voice.

He had dark, brown hair which had been shaved except for an huge, electric blue Mohawk which must have taken ages to style. His left ear, Brooke noticed, was completely covered on the shell with studded earrings. He wore a tight, black vest top with a ripped, sleeveless, denim jacket with matching denim, ripped skinny jeans and black converses and an odd belt with a weird, almost evil looking, metallic face on the buckle, identical to the one on his long chain around his neck. His forearms, Brooke also noticed, were covered in leather, studded bracelets.

"Hi!" she yelled back over the music, turning her attention to the teen next to her, away from her friends.

"I'm Ryan, my friends call me Rumble" he smirked, extending his hand to her.

Brooke stared at his hand for a second before smiling and shaking it, "Brooke, why do they call you 'Rumble'?"

" 'Cause I tend to rock people's world" he answered with a wink.

"Ha, you use that line on all the girls you meet?"

"Only the pretty ones" he smirked.

"Gee, I'm flattered" she joked, sipping at her drink.

What neither of them noticed was a man in one of the corners, glaring in their direction. He had a large, muscular body, barely covered by a green muscle t-shirt with straight-legged jeans and dark green converses, he had dark, brown, bed hair which still managed to look stylish. The muscles in his arms tensed as he crushed the glass he held in his hand.

"Calm down, we'll get her away from him soon" another man whispered in his ear. The man was a lot smaller than his friend but still had a fair bit of muscle. He wore a white, baggy wife beater shirt tucked into a pair of blue jeans and he wore black converses. Both men wore a belt with a face similar to the punk boy's but still managed to appear completely different. The man pushed his shoulder length hair out of his eyes, squeezing the bigger man's hand as they continued to watch.

Brooke gently placed the empty glass on the bar counter. She gave a quick glance over at her friends before turning her attention back to the handsome teen in front of her.

"So how old are you?" he asked, looking her body up and down, not very subtly.

"Sixteen, you?"

"You wanna dance?" he asked, ignoring her question. Brooke furrowed her brow before shrugging off the fact he'd ignored her and nodded, allowing him to grab her hand and lead to the dance floor.

It started off good, there was a small but comfortable distance between them and it was fun until Ryan decided to close that distance. Brooke hadn't minded at first, he had only placed his hands on her sides, coming closer, so in turn she rested arms around his neck and for a few moments this was fine, but then his hands went uncomfortably lower.

Silently, she placed his hands back on her sides, continuing to dance but then he lowered his hands again and brought her tight against his body, grinding.

She pushed away from him completely.

"Look I'm alright with just dancing but I don't want any grinding or ass grabbing" she yelled over the music to him.

He gave a disappointed expression, pulling her closer by her buttocks, slowly and forcefully starting to grind again.

"C'mon baby"

"No! Stop it!" she tried to push him off again but was shocked when he harshly grabbed her by the wrists and trapped them against his chest, pushing against her, forcing her backwards. For the first time that night, Brooke was scared.

"Listen you stu-" he snarled before being cut off by a hand encircling his wrist, crushing it, forcing him to let go of Brooke's wrists.

"I think", he started, squeezing the wrist harder, earning a yelp of pain from the teen, "She said to stop it". Having said that, the man pushed the wrist into its owner's chest, sending him staggering back. The teenager's face contorted into one of anger as he glared, both males staring each other off.

"I think it is best you come with me" a voice whispered softly in her ear, placing his hands on her forearms. In a daze, she let the man lead her away. It was only then that she realised that not only that the mass of people had not noticed the argument that had occurred between the two men in the middle of the dance floor, but she could no longer see her friends.

"I need to go, I need to find my friends!" she yelled to the man who had changed positions to now loosely hold her by the hand.

"I'll help you look for them in a minute, but first you look like you need a drink" he smiled, gesturing towards the bar.

Reluctantly, Brooke nodded with a sigh, allowing the man to lead her away.

"One disaronno and coke and a whiskey, please" the man ordered. Paying for the drinks, he handed Brooke hers before leading her again by the hand to a seating area in one of the corners.

He sat down next to her, taking her drink and placing it on the table whilst sipping his own, carefully watching her. Brooke stared around the room, trying to spot her friends.

"You should not worry."

Brooke turned, startled to hear the man's soft voice. "We'll see your friends soon" he assured.

"You make it sound like you know who my friends are, AND what happened to them" Brooke answered, suspiciously, watching as he took another sip of whiskey. Her statement merely received a smirk and a chuckle. Before she could say anything else, the bulky man from before joined them.

"Sorry 'bout that, little slagger needed to be taught a lesson" he smirked, wrapping an arm around the smaller man's shoulders and pressing a small but passionate kiss against his lips. Brooke stared in shock before remembering her manners and turning her attention to her drink.

"You alright miss? You're stiff as a board" the muscular man commented with slight concern. "Have a bit of your drink, it'll settle you down a bit". He picked the drink up and placed it in her hands. Brooke stared down at the liquid before shaking her head, "I need to find my friends-" "we will, just have a bit of drink to calm you down and then we'll help".

Brooke gazed into the big brown pools before finally nodding and taking a long sip of her drink. That was the last thing she remembered.

Hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is welcomed otherwise don't bother reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

Her head was aching … The room felt like it was spinning, she was gonna be sick.

She slowly and groggily blinked her eyes open, before being blinded by the sunlight despite having the curtains shut.

Wait … Curtains?

Her eyes widened, ignoring the blistering pain it caused her eyes as she closely examined her current location.

The first things she noticed were the walls. Two of the walls on her and right were painted a rich blue colour which matched the translucent curtains whilst the other two had been painted a luscious green.

The room consisted of one wardrobe, a desk and a chair (presumably for working on) and one king sized bed. The room was so small that despite the lack of any other furniture it still looked full.

The bed had a green sheet covering the mattress with white quilt a pillows.

It was only after studying the bed did Brooke notice something … Her clothes were gone … They had been replaced with a black wide beater top, that was so baggy on her that it barely covered her breasts, and a baggy pair of white shorts that reached her shins, also two big.

She was startled out of any more musings when she heard foot steps coming up, what she presumed was, a flight of stairs towards her room.

Seeing as the visitor was inevitable, Brooke leaned back against the head board of the bed and pulled the large white quilt around herself.

As the door opened, she recognised the person as one of the men last night, except he looked different.

His long, brown hair had been pulled back into a messy pony tail and was now wearing only a pair of trainer socks, a pair of white shorts that reached the top of his knees and a light blue vest top.

"Morning" he smiled, walking towards the bed before sitting at the foot of it. "I made you breakfast". He indicated to a small plate of bacon, eggs and toast and a glass of orange juice.

Wait …

"You spiked my drink … last night … didn't you?" she asked, her tone half scared, half, half accusing.

The guilty expression that appeared on the man's face was enough of an answer. Brooke huffed, "Un-freaking-believable, how did you even manage that, for one thing? I had that drink pretty much the whole time and the times when you did have it, I was watching you." The man merely looked at the girl for a few seconds when sudden realisation dawned on her, It was when she was looking for her friends. "I'm sorry … I truly am sorry. If there had been any other way to get you quickly out of there I-" he stopped himself, placing the glass and the plate on the desk at the bottom of the bed before rubbing a hand over his face with a sigh. "It's … difficult to explain exactly without Hound being here but as soon as-" he stopped himself again, as if hearing a noise before smiling to himself. "He's here now" he informed, the two of them listening to the footsteps approaching the open door.

'Hound' was wearing jeans that had holes at the knees and a green baggy t-shirt.

"Morning" he smiled at her before pressing a kiss to the other man's cheek. He murmured something into his ear, earning a smile before he sat down next to the other man.

"So I'm guessing you want answers, huh?" he asked, rubbing at the back of his neck, sheepishly.

"That would be nice" she replied.

"Ok … first off my name is Hound and this is Mirage my … I suppose husband, in your terms."

"In my terms?" she mused aloud.

"We're … um"

"We are not from Earth" Mirage cut in, grasping Hound's hand.

Silence.

"Oh thanks, spike my drink and come up with some bullshit story to try and cover up, well done" she snide remarked, crossing her arms. "Listen for a minute, would ya? We are from a planet light years away from Earth, we're autonomous organisms from the planet Cybertron" Hound finished.

"… What?"

"We're sentient beings. We are called autobots, we're in a war against these beings called decepticons, that boy, if you can call him that, you were dancing with last night was a decepticons" Hound explained.

Again silence.

"I have to admit, you've really researched into your story" she answered, a little dazed, _what if he's telling the truth? What if …_

"Oh for the love of …" Hound cursed.

"We know, this is a lot for you to take in but you have to believe us" Mirage continued.

Brooke sighed. "Ok … so let's say, hypothetically, that I did believe you, why are you having this war on Earth rather than your own home planet? What makes me important?"

"First part's easy. We were chasing the decepticons using our ship but both ships crash landed on Earth four million years ago. We scanned vehicle modes, in other words, your cars and stuff, but our chief scientist found a way to make holographic forms, bodies for us" Hound explained, indicating to his and Mirage's bodies.

"Now's the hard part," Hound sighed. "We don't know the exact reason why Megatron, the leader of the decepticons, is after you but we're guessing it's something to do with these forms. The autobots weren't the only ones who found a way to appear as humans. Even though we are different species , we can still reproduce with humans to make what is known as a hybrid. We think Megatron has randomly chosen you and you're friends to carry the sparklings" Mirage explained.

Brooke furrowed her brow. "Oh, sorry, in your terms a sparkling is an infant" he chuckled upon realising his mistake.

"But, he wouldn't have been able to, I mean, he won't be able to, we won't let him" Brooke said, a little panicky.

"Brooke, I don't think you realise just how powerful and sick and twisted they are. It wouldn't matter if you had the whole entire army protecting you. He would survive all of them out in mere seconds. He would take you, rape you, torture you and then as soon as you've carried out what he needed you for, he'll kill you" Hound stated gravely, staring her in the eye.

Brooke's bottom lip wobbled as that speech hit home before she closed her mouth and turned her head away.

"What about my friends?" she asked.

"They have protectors, just like we are to you" Mirage assured, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. "We'll contact them and ask them to come here if you wish." Brooke blinked back tears, giving a nod.

Hound gave a sad smile.

"You'll be alright. All three of you will be. None of the autobots would let any of you get hurt." Having said that, he brushed Brooke's hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead before leaving Brooke and Mirage alone again. "You should try to eat" Mirage smiled, passing her the plate. For a few seconds Brooke hesitated, remembering the drink he'd gotten her last night but shrugged it off. Besides she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday lunchtime.

Hound was downstairs trying to work his comm. Link before finally deciding it just was not going to work. As a last resort he took out what looked to be a white cell phone.

:Bumblebee here:

:It's Hound, how's everything on you're end?:

:Hound? Why aren't you using you're comm. Link?:

:It's not working, besides it's the perfect time to see how Wheeljack's gadgets work out:

:Ha. Anyway we're doing fine. Natalie's wanting to see her friends:

:That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Brooke misses them too, could you bring Natalie over? I'll try and convince Prowl to bring Maeve over:

:Sure, see you soon:

Hound hung up the phone like device with a smile. "Now for the hard one" he sighed before ringing someone else.

"So how long have you and Hound … well, y'know?" Brooke asked taking a bite out of her last piece of toast.

"Have we what?" he smiled, staring intently at the girl. He knew what it was she was talking about, he just wanted to hear her say it.

"Well, y'know, been together?"

"In Earth terms twenty million years, not including the four million years we were stranded hear for." Mirage laughed at the lock on Brooke's face.

"Our timings are different to your's, we've been together for twelve and a half vorns which is sort of like the cybertronian version of Earth years" he explained.

"So in Earth equivalency or whatever how old would you and Hound be?"

"Well, I would be 23 years of age whilst Hound would be 25 years of age."

"BROOKE!"


End file.
